Los momentos de la vida
by Vismur
Summary: Siempre han crecido juntos. Kaishin/Shinkai.


_Título: Los momentos de la vida_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Semi - Universo alterno, azúcar, de los amigos a los novios, crack, romance humor, momentos de la vida._

 _Nota: Regalo del día de reyes para Karen Verned en Facebook, quien dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2015._

 _Resumen: Siempre han crecido juntos. Kaishin/Shinkai._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Los momentos de la vida**

 **One-Shot**

La historia de Shinichi y Kaito empezó cuando eran almas jóvenes, sus madres suelen bromear que decidieron embarazarse al mismo tiempo, una declaración que les horroriza y divierte al mismo tiempo, sus padres eran viejos amigos a pesar de sus carreras dispares, un escritor con tendencias a ayudar a la policía, una actriz retirada, un mago, y una ex ladrona, aunque los cuatro eran famosos, sus círculos sociales no eran los mismos, por cuestión de hecho, era un secreto que la madre de Kaito era una ladrona, y era celosamente guardado dentro de ambas familias.

Su unión no sólo se debió a la cercanía, sino también en el proceso a fin de huir de sus madres, que gustaban de vestirlos iguales para hacerlos pasar por gemelos, o gemelas en el peor de los casos, llegó el momento cuando Kaito se unió al dúo, y Shinichi tendría que luchar solo contra los cinco, porque sus padres no estaban ayudando.

Era una lucha perdida, así que se resignó.

Aunque hubo un momento en que creyeron que eran hermanos de verdad, sus padres no tenían ningún reparo en fomentarlo cuando eran pequeños e ingenuos.

Nunca lo pusieron en duda hasta preescolar, donde la diferencia de apellido traería unas cuantas peleas y conflictos, que se resolvieron inmediatamente cuando Kaito había espantado a medio colegio, cualquiera que vuelva a decir que uno de sus padres fue infiel, recibirían la ira de Kaito y Shinichi combinados, lo cual no era buena idea.

La paz había regresado por el momento.

Pero se dieron cuenta rápidamente, que había mucha gente nueva fuera de casa, y que su mundo no estaba solo en ellos dos, tuvieron que conocer más gente, Aoko Nakamori y Ran Mouri entraron en su círculo, donde tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas que se parecían pero no estaban relacionados.

Fue el momento de crecer, su mundo ahora estaba más dividido entre la escuela, sus padres, sus nuevos amigos y su primer amigo.

Cuando entraron a la primaria, se dieron cuenta rápidamente que tenían una capacidad de aprendizaje más alta de lo normal, también fue la época donde ambos aprendieron de sus padres, Shinichi estaba sumergido en los misterios y Kaito en la magia, pero no podían vivir demasiado lejos entre sí, porque siempre se sentían mejor si estaban juntos.

Todo cambio cuando entraron en la secundaria, había ido a diferentes escuelas, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para entrar a la misma, tenía que ver más con la mudanza que tuvieron que hacer los Kuroba cuando se presentó la oportunidad de que Toichi fuera un maestro invitado, que por otra cosa.

No estaban del todo incomunicados, trataban de verse cada fin de semana, se llamaban por teléfono, gastando una sola pequeña parte de la fortuna de la familia, e interactuaban por internet.

Sin embargo, no fue lo mismo. Cada uno se dedicó a las cosas que les interesaban, Kaito ya estaba considerando debutar tan pronto como acabará la preparatoria, y Shinichi estaba considerado el Holmes moderno.

Y fue cuando ese incidente ocurrió.

Para el joven mago fue un shock ver a su amigo querido encogido en la forma que nunca pensó volver a ver, el profesor Agasa había querido llevar a Shinichi… no, Conan con Ran pudiera investigar a la organización que le había hecho eso con relación a casos que llegaran al Mouri viejo.

Kaito estaba en desacuerdo, he insistió en quedarse con él, y él llamó a los padres de ambos, a pesar de que Shinichi no quería poner a nadie en peligro, ninguno de los cuatro adultos iban a aceptar eso, ni por asomo, ni mucho menos Kaito, él no quería dejar a su amigo solo, sin poder dejar de actuar todo el tiempo, era duro, los magos lo sabían porque eran expertos en disfraces, pero Shinichi no tenía que verse obligado a hacerlo más de su capacidad.

El detective adolescente acepto de mala gana, y se fue a vivir con los Kurobas.

Su rutina como Conan y Kaito era sencilla, para engañar al mundo de la normalidad de Shinichi, tuvo que ser inscrito a la primaria local, para el desagrado de los dos adolescentes, pero era por las apariencias, los padres de ambos estaban trabajando en las sombras para decidir qué hacer y cómo proceder para la detención de todos los involucrados.

Fueron dos años duros, Conan había logrado juntar un gran número de aliados a sus espaldas, y también muchas heridas, Kaito siempre dirá que vivía con la angustia en la garganta por la imprudencia de su amigo.

También fue la época cuando Shinichi dejo de ver a Kaito como un amigo.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era estar enamorado de alguien cuando te veías como un niño, especialmente cuando esa persona te trataba de manera cercana y que hacia latir su corazón a miles de latidos por segundo, pero nunca con intenciones románticas, esperaba ansiosamente que Haibara pudiera tener una cura antes de que Aoko Nakamori, amiga de la infancia que conoció en el preescolar, se le confesará a Kaito.

Sin embargo, sus madres estaban felices con su sufrimiento, nunca pudo ocultarles nada, Yukiko no tenía ningún reparo en mencionar que ya era todo un hombre, ridículo, porque media menos de un metro, Chikage solo sonreía misteriosamente, apoyando la relación inexistente.

El día que regreso a su cuerpo, lo primero que hizo, después de cambiarse de ropa, fue besar a Kaito, sin importarle si le correspondía o no, ni que sus padres estuvieran en la habitación, ni que Haibara aún estaba tomando muestras.

La cara impactada del mago valía la pena, antes de que sonriera como lunático y le regresará el beso.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando? – una voz le saco de su recuerdo mental.

\- Oh, nada – dijo tratando de guardar las fotografías que había estado mirando, quedándose en la foto de este último recuerdo, su madre la había sacado cuando estaban en su mundo mental.

\- ¿No estás muy joven para estar melancólico Shin-chan? – preguntó con diversión su mago, quien tomo el álbum y miro con diversión la foto.

\- El único que es joven aun con medio siglo encima aquí eres tú – dijo molesto el detective.

\- Son los genes, no me eches la culpa a mí – dijo divertido cerrando el álbum dejándolo en la cama, tomando en su mano la suya, noto con calma las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en la piel.

Hubo un cómodo silencio, después de años juntos, sabían apreciar los momentos y comunicarse "telepáticamente", como a la gente lo llamaba.

\- Vamos Shin-chan, deja de recordar, vamos a hacer nuevos recuerdos, tu ahijada te sacará arrastrando si no bajas para el cumpleaños de su hijo – dijo divertidamente el mago, quien sonreía diabólicamente.

\- Por favor, no hagas que llamen a los bomberos otra vez – dijo suspirando el detective, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- No hago promesas – murmuró con diversión el mago.

Shinichi suspiró, Kaito no había cambiado para nada, pero no podía quejarse, así lo quería de todas maneras.

FIN


End file.
